


Let's go snuggles

by Infect the Fandom (BossBot97)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/Infect%20the%20Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime needs snuggles. So does Bee.</p>
<p>Crappy summary is crappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ozone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243552) by [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack). 
  * Inspired by [Simple Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214278) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Somebody had to write it.

While it was not uncommon for his officers to be in his office, it was... equally common for Jazz to be occupying his desk. 

Jazz swung his peds as the prime palmed open the door. Optimus set his data pads down as he walked in. The former pleasure companion slunk sensually toward his anchor. "Optimus..." Jazz walked his digits up Prime's chestplates. "You. need. to come. with me." 

Optimus smiled, "Where are we going?" 

"You'll see," Jazz snickered as he lead Optimus away from their base. On the other side of the island, they met up with the rest of their cohort.

Bee laid on his side, playing with his chestplates. Ratchet laid behind him, fondling his doorwings. Ironhide watched them both fondly.

As soon as Bumblebee noticed Optimus' arrival, he put one hand on his hip and curled a digit on the other in a sultry motion. "Prime. Come here." Optimus shook his helm at his cohort mates, but lay beside his scout anyway. The yellow bug rolled to his back. “No. Here.” Bee patted his chestplates.

“Let him feel your weight, Optimus. You know he loves it.”

Prime complied, gently lowering himself onto his cohort mate. He smiled warmly, and Bee grinned. Ironhide sprawled over the trio. Ratchet stroked over their plating with seemingly uncharacteristic gentility that was reserved for his cohort. Jazz lay on top, in a way that allowed contact with every member.

Bumblebee looped his arms around the prime, grateful to be in the fields of the cohort that accepted him. Laying there, the sand in his back and his cohort all around, was a balm for his spark when his charge couldn’t be.

_Hold onto this lullaby._

Jazz reached up to caress his prime’s finials. Surrounded by only his cohort, Optimus could relax, the burden of being Prime lifted, it only for a little bit…


End file.
